Dan X Fabia
by Eroma ErinaXSoma
Summary: Dan X Fabia is way cuter than with Shun. Honestly, I'd rather ship Dan X Shun then Shun n Fabia.
1. Dan's GirlFriend

**I've been watching Bakugan lately and I ship the hell out of Dan and Fabia and/or Mira. Shun is cool but he's just no... Anyways Fabia and Dan are gonna get it on while Runo and the others fight for him. SOOOO lets get into it also I am gonna start from the beginning of gundalien invaders.**

~~~Dan's House~~~

Ms Kuso: "DAN! There's pudding in the fridge if you want any." She exclaimed while doing her yoga.

Dan: "No thanks mom. I'm good." He yelled.

Dan went up to his room to get his Pyrus Partner, Drago.

Dan: "Oh hey Drago, what are you doing there?" He asked.

Drago: "Hiding from your mother so she won't make me do another yoga session with her." He whispered.

Dan laughed: "Alright, how about we go meet Marucho and the others at Bakugan Interspace?"

Drago: "Sounds good. Let's go."

Dan rushed downstairs out the door towards his bike saying goodbye to his mother with Drago on his shoulder. Dan began cycling towards Bakugan Interspace, getting off his bike and rushing towards the door. He scanned his ID tag and opened the transportation machine. Quickly, he teleported into Interspace.

~~~Fabia's POV~~~

Fabia used Aranaut's portal teleportation to get into Bakugan Interspace in need of aid in her war with the Gundaliens. She was sent by her sister to find strong battlers that could stand up to the challenge and help the Neathians live in peace again.

Fabia: "So this is Bakugan Interspace."

Aranaut: "Looks like it princess."

Fabia walked out of the small alley way when all of a sudden a boy, an inch taller than her with brown hair and red eyes, ran into her by accident. Fabia used her reflexes to stop the boy from hurting her.

Dan: "OWHHHH," he said rubbing his butt, "what was that for?" He asked confused.

Fabia: "Oh I'm sorry, my reflexes just-just-just-" She said as she began to lose herself in Dan's amazing redish/brownish eyes.

Dan: "Um, helloooo. Ms." He said waving his hand in front of her face, eventually bringing her back to her senses.

Fabia: "Oh, I'm sorry." She said with a huge blush on her face.

Dan: "No sweat, don't worry it's fine. My name is Dan Kuso. What's your's?" He asked curiously.

Fabia: "Oh my name is Fabia Sheen." She replied, her face still red.

Dan: "Well nice to meet you Fabia, but I really need to go." He said about to run off.

Fabia: "Wait, do you know who the best Bakugan battle brawler is?" She asked quickly.

Dan: "Yeah, it's me." He said pointing at the Bakugan leaderboards.

Fabia was shocked but just before she could say anything Dan ran off.

Dan: "Bye, Fabia."He said waving goodbye as he stepped into the yellow portal.

Fabia: "Wait, please!" She shouted.

~~~Meeting Room~~~

Dan: "Finally! I'm here."

Marucho: "About time, better late then never."

Jake: "Dan The Man With The Plan."

Shun & Ren: "Hey Dan."

Dan: "Hey guys," he got their attention, "guess what, on my way here. Some blue hair girl tossed me like a ragdoll." He laughed.

Jake. Shun & Marucho: "For real?" They asked confused.

Ren: "Hmmm."

They all looked at Ren.

Shun: "Ren, what's wrong?" He asked.

Ren: "I'm thinking, that the girl that tossed Dan is another Neathien spy."

The brawlers were shocked.

Ren: "Think about it. Neathiens are known for their skilled hand-to-hand combat."

 ** _SECURITY BREACH_**

Just then Fabia appeared right in front of them.

Dan: "Fabia, you again?" He asked confused.

Fabia looked at the Brown Haired male and blushed a dark red.

Shun, Jake, Ren & Marucho: "Dan... why is she blushing and looking away from you..?" They asked curiously.

Dan: "I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted.

Fabia: "U-m-m."

Dan sighs: "Ok, Fabia what do you want?"

Fabia said, without any recollection of what she said: "You."

Marucho, Dan, Shun, Jake and Ren: "WHAT!?" They all asked shocked as they looked towards Dan, who looked paralysed.

Fabia realizing what she had just said: "WAIT WAIT WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY, I mean I did, I mean I didn't... UGHHH" She yelled in frustration.

Ren: "What do you want Neathien?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere had just change to awkward and romantic to silent.

Fabia: "How do you know I am a Neathien?" She asked.

Ren: "I am Ren from Gundailia, I don't think we've met before."

Fabia thought to herself: "OH NO! I'm too late. They got to him first, who knows what lies he's been told."

Shun: "Dan, having feelings for our enemies I see."

Dan: "I DO NOT LIKE HER!" He yelled as he grew red.

Fabia: "I hate Gundailens!" She shouted.

Ren: "And I hate Neathien scums" He growled back.

Fabia turned away from Ren, looking at the others.

Fabia: "Dan, did you get my message?" She asked in hope.

Dan: "What message?" He asked with a tint of anger in his voice.

Ren: "We never got a message."

Fabia: "NOT YOU GUNDALIEN!" She shouted.

Shun: "HEY! Don't shout at him! He's fighting on the right side of this war." He growled.

Fabia thought to herself and sighed: "If only they knew."

Fabia: "If you are fighting along side Gundalia then you are my enemy."

Dan: "Well if we are enemies, I can't let you leave! Time to throw down."

~~~Stadium~~~

 **MAY THE BATTLE BETWEEN DAN KUSO AND FABIA SHEEN COMMENCE.**

Fabia: "Gate card set! Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. Rise Haos Aranaut."

Dan: "Wow, doesn't he look like the knight," Dan joked, "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand. Pyrus Helix Dragonoid."

Fabia: "A power level of 900? There's no doubt, he's the one I'm looking for."

Dan: "YOUR LETTING YOUR GUARD DOWN," He yelled, "Ability card activate: Galatic Dragon."

Fabia: "Get card open! Haos reactor."

 **Aranaut Power Level: 1200**

 **Drago Power Level: 900**

Fabia: "Battle Gear Boost, Battle gear ability activate: Battle Crusher Duke!"

Dan: "Ability card activate: Dragon Hummer! Battle Gear Boost, Battle Gear ability activate: Jet Core Flaming Delt."

Fabia: "NO! ARANAUT."

Suddenly, Dan just stopped and fell to the ground.

Drago: "DAN!"

Shun & Others: "DAN!"

Drago returned to ball form, letting Fabia win the match.

Fabia: "DAN!" She shouted as Aranaut returned to ball form.

Shun: "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" He said coldly stopping her in her tracks.

Fabia: "I just want to help.."

Ren: "We don't need your help."

Marucho: "Yeah, just go away!"

Just then Dan grunted.

Dan: "I-I-I'm fine, I can battle." He said before falling to the ground again in front of Fabia.

Fabia ran to him: "DAN!"

Dan wasn't answering anymore. He was stiff with no movement at all. Almost like he was dead...

Shun: "DAN WAKE UP!"

Marucho: "DAN WAKE UP PLEASE." He cried.

Fabia: "Dan, please wake up." As she grabbed his hand and placed it onto her lap, crying her eyes out. Her tears on Dan's face.

Shun: "Stay away from him!" He shouted.

Dan was in a weird dream realm. He was looking around confused when he the future. Gundailia invaded Neathia not Neathia invading Gundailia. He lied. But how was Dan gonna get out of this weird realm. Suddenly, He could hear cries from every direction screaming: "Dan! Dan! Dan! Wake up!"

~~~Hours Later~~~

Ren was at the administrator lab at Bakugan Interspace to see if he could find anything.

Dan was in a hospital bed still 'dead'. Everyone was on the outside worried about him espescially Fabia. The doctor came out right behind with three nurses, that said they did all that they could but nothing that they did was working.

Doctor: "And I hate to have to tell you and I know you don't deserve it but your friend didn't make it."

Everyone's heart just hit the surface. Fabia was in disbelief she ran into the room where Dan was being held.

Fabia: "DAN! DAN! DAN! WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOUR MY ONLY HOPE... and the only one I have feelings for." She began to cry.

Everyone came in behind her. Marucho tried to comfort her.

Marucho: "He's gone..."

Drago: "No... My only partner."

Fabia slowly leaned in closer to the 'dead' Dan and pressed her lips against his with tears coming out of her eyes. Suddenly, Dan grunted, still in the kiss with Fabia, and opened his eyes as he saw Fabia and him embracing each other. Dan quickly pushed her away from him, breaking the kiss. Dan's hands placed on her shoulders and gently pushed her off of him.

Shun, Marucho, Jake & Drago: "DAN!" They shouted in happiness.

Fabia couldn't believe her eyes, Dan was alive.

Fabia: "DAN!" She shouted as she lunged towards him and gave him a hug.

Dan blushed in pain: "Owwww, easy please." He smiled, "It's good to see you too, all of you."

Dan remembered the dream he had and shouted.

Dan: "RENNNNNN!" He shouted in anger.

Shun: "What is it, Dan?"

Dan didn't answer but he turned to Fabia and went closer to her.

Fabia: "Um Dan what are you doing?" She asked paralysed with a dark, dark red.

Dan: "I'm sorry, I didn't trust you before. I promise to serve the Neathiens from now on. My princess, will you ever forgive me?" He vowed.

Fabia leaned in closer and passionately kissed Dan but Dan was stiff and he resisted. However, it didn't matter to Fabia because she knew she would get more and that she would soon have complete control of him.

Dan: "I asked for forgiveness not a kiss." He teased at the princess.

Shun: "DAN! YOU REALISE THAT YOU JUST KISSED THE ENEMY RIGHT?!"

Dan: "No. Ren is our enemy."

Dan then explained what he saw in his dream. However, Marucho ran out of the room furious.

Marucho: "YOU ALL DON'T SAW THAT ABOUT REN, HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.

Dan: "Marucho, wai-"

Shun: "Dan," he said placing his hand on Dan's shoulder, "Give him some time."

Dan: "Alright."

Jake: "Anyway, how did you even see that vision." He asked.

Dan: "I don't know."

Fabia: "I think it was because of me..." She said feeling guilt.

Dan: "How and what?"

Fabia: "My people have special abilities that allow them to share the same vision they have with their..." She stopped.

Dan: "With theirrrrr?" He asked curiously.

Fabia: "With their loved one." She said blushing redder and redder every second.

Dan: "..."

Shun: "Well."

Jake: "Shun, let's go after Marucho. I'm sure he can use some re-comforting."

Shun: "Great idea!"

The two ran out of the room leaving Fabia and Dan in the room alone.

Dan: "So loved one ha?"

Fabia: "Yes..."

Dan: "Don't worry, I'm not freaked out."

Fabia: "Your not?"

Dan: "Nope."

Fabia: "How?"

Dan: "..."

Fabia: "Mr Kuso, you have something your not telling me." She Smirked devilishly.

Dan: "OK OK, I l-l-l"

Fabia: "You l-l-l-l-l?" She teased.

Dan: "I have feelings for you." He answered.

Fabia: "..."

Dan: "Come on, I'll take you to my house where you can stay for now."

Fabia: "Alright."

Dan took Fabia back to his house.

Dan: "Mom, I'm home."

Ms Kuso: "Hey hun, ooo and who's that lovely lady with you?" She smiled.

Dan: "Umm."

Fabia: "I'm his girlfriend, Ms Kuso."

Before Dan could say anything his mouth was covered by Fabia.

Fabia: "Be quiet, Baby. Your gonna interupt our conversation." She smiled.

Dan Blushed a dark red.

Ms Kuso: "OOO, your his girlfriend?"

Fabia: "Yes, I am"

Dan began to glare at his girlfriend.

Ms Kuso: "Dan, introduce her to me."

Dan: "Oh um yeah, Mom this is my fr-"

Fabia and Dan were holding hands, and when she knew the word 'friend' was coming out of his mouth she squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

Dan: "THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND, FABIA."

Ms Kuso: "Well nice to meet my step-daughter." She teased.

Fabia smiled.

Ms Kuso: "Why don't you two go up to Dan's room and get a good night sleep. It's getting late."

Fabia: "Ok, Ms Kuso."

Ms Kuso thought to herself: "Fabia huh? Amazing girl" She smiled.

~~~Dan's Room~~~

Dan: "What was that for?"

Fabia: "I thought you had feelings for me." She pouted and teased.

Dan: "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment."

Fabia: "Don't worry, baby. You will be." She said seductively.

 **WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **The Spider-Man one I wrote will continue just as this one. Also Fabia looks a bit horny rn but she will find herself again but not around Dan XD.**


	2. The Sleepover

~~~Dan's Room~~~

 **PS: Good song to listen to while reading this is: Heavens, Julia Michaels.**

Fabia: "Come on, Dan," She pleaded, "Your saying you don't want this?" She said placing her hands on his chest.

Dan: "Look Fabia, I'm not ready."

Fabia: "Alright, Fine! But, at least, give me a kiss..." She added.

Dan: "..."

Fabia: "Pleaseeeeee." She pleaded pulling out the puppy dog face.

Dan: "Fabia, we literally only met yesterday." He added.

Fabia: "I know, but it's just once I saw you I had feelings for you."

Dan: "Same, but aren't we taking things to fast?" He questioned.

Fabia: "Yeah, I guess your right. But come on one kiss only. Pleaseeee." She begged.

Dan: "Ok, ok."

Dan wrapped his arms around Fabia's waist while Fabia wrapped her arms around his neck. Quickly, they pulled each other into a deep passionate kiss. Fabia devoured Dan's lip causing her to moan, loud. After 2 minutes, they let go while panting for air.

Fabia: "I needed that." She smiled.

Dan smiled: "Your welcome, princess." He teased.

Fabia: "Thank you, my prince." She teased back.

Dan: "Ok, let's get some sleep, I want to introduce you to my friends tomorrow."

Fabia: "Alright, Hun."

Dan: "Also please stop with the baby words."

Fabia: "No." She smiled.

Dan sighed: "Well, I had to try."

They both hopped on to the bed together in their PJ's. Dan was relaxing his head on his pillow with his hands behind his head, when all of a sudden Fabia muttered something.

Fabia: "Dan, I can't sleep. I feel cold." She whinned.

Dan sighed: "Here take the rest of the blanket."

Fabia: "No."

Dan: "What?"

Fabia pulled the blanket over the both of them.

Fabia: "How about we try this." She suggested.

Fabia grabbed one of Dan's hands and moved closer to him. She pulled one of Dan's hands behind her back and laid her head on Dan's chest.

Fabia: "Much Better."

Dan started blushing a heat red.

Fabia: "My, My why are you so red Dan? Neathien caught your tongue?"

Dan: "This just feels nice."

Fabia Smiled: "I know."

The two love birds slept until the morning. Fabia being very comfortable and Dan warming her up.

~~~Morning~~~

Dan and Fabia woke up to find that they were facing each other. Dan was shocked but Fabia wasn't. Fabia pecked him on the lips.

Fabia: "Good morning, Hun." She teased.

Dan Blushing a dark, dark red: "Good morning Gorgeous."

Fabia and Dan got dressed and went down for breakfast at the kitchen, which was where Dan's mom was.

Dan whispered to his mom: "Mom, can I bring Fabia to go out and eat.. PLEASE" He begged.

Ms Kuso: "My, My aren't you the gentlemen. Alright go ahead, money is on the counter."

Dan: "Your the best mom. Thanks."

Dan grabbed the money and told Fabia to walk with him.

Fabia: "Where are we going, Dan?"

Dan: "You'll see."

Couple minutes after walking. All you can eat pancakes. Fabia's eyes started to sparkle.

Fabia: "PANCAKES." She smiled.

Dan: "I knew you had a sweet tooth" He smiled.

Fabia: "How did you know?"

Dan: "Last night, when you met my mom, I saw you staring at the sugar box." He laughed.

Fabia: "Aren't you the observer." She joked.

Dan: "Haha, come on. Let's eat."

They both went into the breakfast restaurant as Dan pulled out the chair for Fabia. She blushed intensely. After an amazing meal, the two were both full on pancakes but Dan had more in mind.

Fabia: "That was so good, Thank you Hun."

Dan: "No problem, Fabia." He Smiled.

Fabia: "Ok, are we going to meet your friends now?"

Dan: "Nope I still have something in mind."

Dan brought Fabia out and bought Ice cream for the two. Dan saw that she was eating it to fast so he slowed her down.

Dan: "Fabia, eat it slowly. Your gonna get a brain freeze."

Fabia: "Owwwww, my head it hurts."

Dan: "Oh no."

Dan brought Fabia to a near by bench. They sat next to each other, enjoying the ice cream and the other's company. But Dan just phased off daydreaming, he was thinking about Ren and his enemies.

Fabia: "Dan, what's wrong?" She said snapping him out.

Dan: "Oh nothing." He laughed.

Fabia: "Dan, there is something your not telling me."

Dan: "I was thinking about the Gundailens. I don't want them to hurt you..." He frowned.

Fabia: "Don't worry Dan, your here to protect and help me. I will be fine once you go to Neathia with me." She smiled.

Dan sighed: "I just don't kno-"

Dan was cut off by Fabia kissing him.

Fabia: "Just don't worry about it, Hun." She said re-assuring Dan.

Dan: "I will try not to."

Fabia: "Oh I almost forgot."

She closed her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, his clothes started glowing white. Soon Dan was in the uniform of a Neathien Castle knight.

Dan: "WOAHHH." He said in awe.

Fabia: "Your welcome." She smiled her sweet smile.

Dan: "This is awesome!" He Yelled.

Fabia: "If you want your old clothes back, you close your eyes and imagine that you have them, and they come back."

Dan closed his eyes and soon his old clothes came back on.

Dan: "Thank you so much, Fabia." He said hugging her without any recollection.

Fabia was blushing a dark, dark red.

Fabia: "U-m-m, Your welcome Dan." She smiled.

Dan: "Alright I think it's time to go introduce you to my friends."

Just then a person called him on his communicator. It was Jake.

Jake: "Yo Dan the man, there's a sleepover at Marucho's house. Everyone is here, you coming?"

Dan: "Sure, I'll be on my way."

Fabia: "I don't think I am ready for a sleepover."

Dan: "Don't worry, I will protect you, Princess." He teased.

Fabia: "Alright then, My prince."

They both went to Marucho's house and rung the doorbell and Marucho came out.

Marucho: "Oh hey Dan, Fabia."

Dan: "What's up Marucho."

Julie, Runo & Mira: "DAN!" They shouted lunging at him for a hug.

Dan: "Oh no!"

The girls cuddled him while Fabia looked a super jealous and was about to lose it with them until Dan told them to get off.

Baron: "Master Dan!"

Dan: "Good to see you again, Baron, Ace, Keith and Alice."

Alice: "Woah, who's the pretty girl you brought."

Fabia blushed and grabbed Dan's hand looking at him worried. Making the other girls look at them.

Dan nodded at her: "This is Fabia, she's my fri-"

Fabia squeezed his hand just as he was about to say that word.

Dan: "OWWWW."

Ace: "Dan, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Dan: "Yeah I'm fine." He said wincing.

Alice interupted: "Fabia? That's an amazing name."

Fabia let go of Dan's hand: "Thanks." She smiled.

Mira: "Welcome to The Bakugan Battle Brawlers." She smiled.

Fabia: "Wait your the people that saved Vestroia?"

Mira: "Yeah, Dan lead our team."

Fabia was shocked, her boyfriend was the person that saved The Bakugan.

Dan sighed: "Well let's go in, it's starting to rain out here."

 **PS: Shun & Ren are at Bakugan Interspace. **

They all went up and changed into Pajamas.

Julie: "Let's play truth or dare." She suggested.

Everyone: "Um alright."

Julie: "I will go first. Mira truth or dare?"

Mira: "Truth."

Julie: "Who was your first crush."

Mira: "Dan..." She said blushing.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

Dan: "Um alright.."

Mira: "Alice, truth or dare?"

Alice: "Truth."

Mira: "Ok, who was your first crush?"

Alice: "It was Dan." She said glowing red.

Dan: "WHAT!?" He yelled.

Keith: "Oo Dan getting all the girls." He teased.

Dan sighed.

Alice: "Fabia, who was your first kiss and crush?"

Fabia: "Dan and Dan..."

Jake: "Ok ok, WHAT?" He said confused.

Marucho: "Wow Dan you have a harem."

Dan: "I don't have a harem if I love a girl."

As soon as Dan said that all the Girls looked at him and said: "Who."

Dan: "Not telling." He smirked.

Fabia: "Ok then, Dan truth or dare."

Dan: "Dare." He smiled.

Fabia: "I dare you to tell me who you love."

Dan: "WHAT that's not how it works."

Girls: "WE DON'T CARE."

Dan: "Alright, Alright." He sighed, "I love... Fabia."

Mira: "NO WHAT"

Runo, Julie & Alice: "Kuso, your dead after this game ends."

Fabia, on the other hand, hugged him: "How sweet of you." She smiled.

Dan sighed.

Keith: "Wow Dan." He laughed.

Dan: "OK MOVING ON, Mira who was your first kiss?"

Mira: "Actually I don't have one."

Dan: "WHAT?"

Mira: "Well I was saving one for you if you want it." She said seductively.

Dan: "Tempting but I'll pass." He declined.

Fabia was super suprised how densed and reluctant Dan was. Was it because he had loved her? or because he gained her trust.

Suddenly, a loud thunder strike sounded. Dan not scared at all but on the other hand, Fabia jumped onto Dan in fright. She opened her eyes and saw that Dan was carrying her bridal style and that he was blushing... A LOT which in turn caused Fabia to blush as well. Dan just locked at Fabia in shock with his mouth open. While Fabia giggled and huddled her self in his chest.

Mira: "MS FABIA, YOUR GETTING TOO CLOSE." She yelled in jealousy.

Fabia looked at the angry Mira and growled: "He's not yours."

Mira: "He's not yours either."

Fabia: "Technically, he is."

Mira: "In what world?"

Fabia: "Well he's my boyfriend."

Mira: "No he's not." She looked at Dan who just scared and shocked.

Fabia: "Yes, he is. Isn't that right Dan?' She asked him.

Dan sighed: "Yes, that's t-tr-tr-true."

Fabia: "See, now back off red-head."

Mira, furious: "He will be mine."

Fabia: "Yeah, in your dreams."

Mira stormed out the room with Keith following her.

Marucho: "Well good time to go to sleep huh?"

Dan: "YES GREAT TIME." He said nervously.

Marucho assigned sleeping quarters: "Fabia & Runo, Dan & Baron, Mira & Julie and Ace & Keith."

Mira: "Actually, can I sleep with Dan?" She asked glaring at Fabia and smiling evilly.

Fabia: "Why you!" She said angry.

Dan: "Actually, can I sleep with Fabia?"

Marucho: "Sure Dan."

Fabia blushed and smiled: "Loyalty." She smirked.

Mira: "UGGGH."

Mira was about to punch Fabia until Dan got in the way. Dan stopped her punch in his hand. Suddenly, his Neathien armor came on him. Everyone was in awe of how cool and awesome it looked.

Jake: "AWESOMEEEEE!"

Dan: "Don't touch her." He said coldly, releasing Mira's hand.

Mira backed off. Dan's old clothes came back on to him as he and Fabia went off to their room. They got to their room and got into the bed together.

Fabia: "How sweet of you Dan." She smiled kissing him in the cheek, making him blush.

Dan: "Anything for my princess. I did say that I wouldn't let anything or anyone harm you." He smiled.

Fabia: "I love you, Dan." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dan: "I love you too, Fabia." He said leaning in closer.

They both embraced each other in a passionate kiss. They were both so happy. Fabia felt like she was gonna cry from their blissful kiss. After 5 minutes, They stopped panting for air. Dan wrapped one arm around Fabia and Fabia laid her head on his chest.

Dan: "Good night, my princess." He teased.

Fabia: "Good night, my boyfriend." She smiled.

Dan didn't say anything knowing that what she said was true.

 **-End Of Chapter-**


	3. Secrecy

**Hey... It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, I'm back now feeling better then ever. Let's get right into it. Dan X Fabia.**

 **BTW BEST SONG TO LISTEN TO WHILE READING IS: Zac Efron - Bet on IT. HSMC**

~~~Morning~~~

Last time, we saw that Dan and Fabia went to go sleep together at one of Marucho's dorms. A bright sunlight slightly hitting the eye of the male brunette waking him up.

Dan groans: "Ugh, I don't want to wake up."

Dan manages to get himself out of the bed only to turn to the side and see his Fabia sleeping soundly and quite cutely. Her light snoring and her beautiful face while her guard down was amazing. Dan couldn't hold himself back anymore. He, slowly, got closer to Fabia until his face was just behind her neck, him breathing on it. He moves his right hand to her shoulder and moves her a little waking her up.

Fabia yawning and rubbing her eyes, adorably: "Who's waking me up?"

Dan: "Wake up gorgeous." He smiled.

Fabia then realized that Dan was super close to her and practically breathing on her neck. She began to blush super hard.

Fabia: "D-D-Dan... why are you so close?" She muttered shyly.

Dan: "I just couldn't help myself you looked so adorable and innocent that I needed to hold you close to me."

Fabia, now a tomato: "Dan, your making me so embarrased."

Dan wraps his arms around Fabia.

Dan: "Come on now, why would you be embarrased? I'm your boyfriend." He explained, whispering in her ear.

Those words sent chills down Fabia's spine. She didn't want to admit that was enjoying it because it would embarrass her even more but Dan knew she was enjoying the attention he gave her. In knowing this, he decided to tease her as well.

Dan: "Well if I guess it embarasses you then I'll stop." He smirked.

Fabia: "W-W-Wait, I didn't say I hated it." She said shyly.

Dan: "What was that I couldn't hear you." He smiled.

Fabia: "You're such a meanie, Danny." She whinned.

Dan smiled at her, when Fabia turned around to face Dan. Dan darted into Fabia's face with a full passionate kiss. Their tongues entangled into eachother. Fabia was enjoying every moment of it. Finally, Dan pulled away and saw that she was panting heavily.

Dan: "You're so adorable." He smiled.

Fabia blushing: "Th-thanks."

Dan: "I get no compliment back?"

Fabia: "You would've, if you weren't so mean to me." She whinned.

Dan smiled. He moved in closer towards her bringing her in his arms and embracing her, making her feel warm inside.

Dan: "I'm sorry I teased you, please stop being angry at me." He whispered into her ears.

Fabia: "Hehe, I forgive you Danny." She explained, kissing him on the cheek.

Dan: "Well, let's wash up and go down and get breakfast."

Fabia: "Yeah!"

~~~BreakFast~~~

Dan and Fabia walk down the stairs and into the dining room.

Just as the 3 last steps of the stairs were about to be past by the couple. Fabia tripped over the second one. Dan saw this happening and, immediately, lunged forward gripping Fabia's waist saving her from the fall. While Fabia is on his chest, eyes closed, panting hard with her right hand on his muscles.

Dan: "Are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't answer instead she just stayed in the same position doing the same exact thing, breathing heavily.

Dan: "Uhhh, Fabia are you alright?" He asked.

Marucho: "Is she okay?"

Kieth: "If not we have a medication room on ground 34."

Fabia, finally opened her eyes and stared up at Dan, looking him in the eyes. His amazing maroon eyes soaked her into him. His nice and soft lips looked so soft like a pillow. In a swift, Fabia plunged her mouth on Dan's and started kissing away, so hard that it made Dan fall down and Fabia laying on top of him.

All of the brawlers were confused and surprised, the girls well... let's just say they weren't enjoying what they were seeing.

Drago: "Haha, fiesty they say."

Tigerra: "Your owner is suffocating and you won't help him?" She asked.

Drago laughed: "He will be fine."

Dan, finally got enough strength to push Fabia off him. Dan pulls her off with a string of saliva coming out when their mouths part.

Dan: "Are you okay, Fabia?"

Fabia layed back down on his chest.

Fabia: "Yeah, I'm okay. You just looked so cute and I couldn't resist. Thanks for saving me." She smiled.

Dan: "Yeah no problem." He laughed.

Just then the doorbell rang and something crossed Dan's mind. He quickly became very serious. Serious, everyone in the room could feel it pouring off him. He got up and set Fabia on her feet. As a maid from Marucho's house opened the door. Ren came into the house staring at Dan.

Dan: "Gundailen." He growled.

Shun: "Traitor."

Spectra: "Get off our turf, traitor."

Ren: "Be quiet, I am only here for one person."

The Brawlers gasp.

Ren: "Dan, I'm prepared to give you a deal."

Dan: "What deal?" He growled.

Ren: "If you win, I will tell you something about Fabia that she will never tell you so long as your relationship continues for eternity."

Dan then gets shocked: "She's hiding something from me?" He asked.

Ren nods: "But If I win, you join my side."

Dan looks at Fabia in terror. He regains his ground balls up his fist tightly.

Dan: "Deal."

Spectra: "Dan don't do this."

Baron & Ace: "Master Dan, he's lying.", "Yeah Dan, it's a blatant lie!"

Dan: "I don't care, as long as there is something out there effecting my bond between Fabia then I have to find out what it is."

Ren smirks.

Dan: "Bakugan Interspace Teleportation."

Just then Dan's Neithan armor comes on.

They all get teleported to Bakugan Interspace with the brawlers in the spectator seat and Ren and Dan going up against each other.

Dan: "Gate card set!"

Dan: "Bakugan Brawl, Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid stand!"

 **G LEVEL: 1000**

Ren: "Amazing a Bakugan with a base level of 1000. Bakugan Brawl!."

Ren: "Bakugan Stand."

 **G LEVEL: 900**

Ren: "Ability Activate: Dark Matter."

 **POWER LEVEL INCREASE: 200**

Dan: "Gate card open, resonating zero."

 **Power Level Decrease: 300**

Dan: "Ability activate, Strike Dragon."

 **Power Level Increase: 500**

Drago blows Linehalt away.

 **Life Gauge goes down 3/4.**

Marucho: "I've never seen Dan brawling so seriously and powerfully before."

Jake: "You're right, it's like Dan the Man is on a completely new level."

Ren: "Gate card, set."

Ren & Dan: "BAKUGAN BRAWL."

Fabia thoughts: "As much as I love Dan, I can't tell him the secret it will break my heart and his. But if he loses he has to go to Gundaila. My thoughts are stuck!" She crys.

Ren: "Gate card open: Darkus Reactor."

Dan: "Game over. Ability card activate: Dragon Hummer."

Drago smashes the gate card nullifying it and going straight for linehalt in a blast of fury.

The match has been decided Dan Kuso is the winner.

Fabia: "Oh no!"

Dan: "I won, tell me." He demanded.

Ren laughs: "Haha, if you wish."

Dan balls his fist again in anger.

Ren: "Your precious princess over there is already engaged to someone back in Nethia and will soon be married." He laughed.

Dan broke down. All of the memories that she had given him was a lie everything was.

The brawlers all look at Fabia in shame, while Fabia looks down in shame.

Shun: "TELL ME THAT IS NOT TRUE. WAS IT ALL A LIE?"

Fabia didn't answer instead she just sat there crying to herself.

Dan fell to his knees, trying his best to hold the tears that are trying to burst out. He begins to punch the floor.

Dan crying: "WAS IT ALL A LIE? I GOT PLAYED. IT WAS ALL A LIE."

Spectra: "Dan, are you alright?" He asked.

Ren: "NOW YOU SEE DAN KUSO, SHE PLAYED YOU."

Fabia: "Dan, please I still love you so much. I don't want to let you go... please." She answered moving closer to him.

Dan tearing: "Stop... don't come any closer. I can't take anymore."

Fabia just stood there, crying her eyes out.

Queen Serena: "She was on a mission there but seems like she found true love instead, Elright."

Elright: "Seems so my majesty."

Dan: "I don't want this suit, I don't deserve it."

Just then Dan imagined the suit disappearing and going back into Fabia's bakumeter.

Dan stood up his locks covering his eyes. His dragonoid came onto his shoulder. He looked at Fabia.

Dan: "I can't take it anymore. Good bye."

Fabia started crying even more she tried to hug Dan and never ever let him go to show him how much she cares for him but she knew then that he didn't want that anymore.

Dan: "Enjoy your life, Fabia." He said walking past her.

Marucho: "Dan where are you going?" He asked.

Mira: "Yeah Dan, you can't leave no one is with you if you get into trouble." She agreed.

Dan smirked: "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine."

Dan: "Hey Ren."

Ren: "What is it?" He asked.

Dan: "The Bakugan war... I haven't forgotten about the horror you done."

Ren: "You can't stop it."

Dan: "We will see." He says exiting the stadium.

~~~Chapter End~~~

OOOOFFFFF, I'd tell you when the next chapter will be but that would be too nice so laters XDDDD.


	4. Irreplaceable Love

**Yo, as some of you are aware. I said that Fabia had a fiance in the last chapter. You will see soon what I mean. :D Enojoy. BTW NO WAY WOULD I LET JIN TAKE FABIA AWAY FROM DAN HELL NAHHHHHHHHH.**

~~~Early Morning~~~

It's now 5 am and the brawlers are still looking around for Dan and Drago but are no where to be found. They even went to his house to see that he wasn't there and his mom not having any idea of it either.

Shun: "I wonder where Dan could be."

Marucho: "I ran a DNA scan across the city for Drago but still couldn't find him." He sighed.

Runo: "Well wherever he is I hope he is okay."

Julie: "Of course he is OKAY! Dan is the best Bakugan Brawler there is out there."

Mira: "Julie's right, he will be fine."

Ace: "Let's just hope, he gets back soon."

After everyone's reassurance was re-gained, Spectra glanced over at the still standing Fabia.

Spectra: "What do we do about her?" He asked.

Mira: "I don't know."

Marucho: "We will help her."

All of then gasped.

Marucho: "Her home planet and her family are at war with the Gundailens, with Bakugan. It'd be very wrong not for us to go plus I heard they have been capturing kids from Earth as well. It's our war now. If we don't stop them, Gundaila will be a big threat to the entire universe."

All of them agreed.

Marucho walked over to Fabia and reassured her.

Marucho: "Don't worry Fabia, we will come back and help you win this war."

Fabia smiles: "Thanks Marucho."

Aronaut: "I cannot thank you enough. Please accept my thanks."

Helios: "No worries, Haos Knight Boy, we will help."

Preyus: "For sure, we can't let them win!"

Fabia: "Alright then, let's get to Nethia!"

Everyone cheered.

Fabia: "Aronaut open up the portal to Nethia please."

Aronaut focuses his energy into a portal, and all the brawlers and their Bakugan jump in.

~~~Neithia~~~

Fabia: "Welcome to my home." She welcomed.

Everyone: "WOAHWOWOWOWOWWOOWWO!"

They begin to walk down to the Royal Hall, and into the throne where the Queen is.

Serena: "Thank you Brawlers for coming to help us with the War!"

Marucho: "It's the least we could do ma'am."

Spectra: "Yes, my father found out about this war but we didn't know until just last month, and we plan to stop it."

Shun: "Yes ma'am, we are here to stop the Gundailens from becoming a bigger threat."

Jake: "Yeah, dude. Those Gundailen creeps are dangerous."

Serena: "Thank you everyone. It's time I give these to you. Shun, Jake, Marucho."

Fabia: "Shun meet Ventus Hawktor, Jake meet Subterra Coredem and Marucho meet Aquos Akwimos."

Shun: "Hello Hawktor, I am Shun Kazami, nice to meet you."

Hawktor: "Nice to meet you to Shun. I am Ventus Hawktor. I am excited to learn under and battle with you."

Jake: "H-h-hello.." He said nervously.

Coredem: "It's nice to meet you Jake."

Jake: "OH MY GOD HE TALKED, I HAVE MY VERY OWN TALKING BAKUGAN!" He cried, tears of joy.

Marucho: "Hey Akwimos."

Akwimos: "Wassup, COOL IS THE RULE DUDE."

They all laughed.

Just then footsteps could be heard. It was Jin.

Jin: "Fabia, darling your back."

Everyone stared at him and snarled.

Just then Fabia backed up.

Fabia: "Stay away please." She said one hand on her forehead and her vision wavy.

Her mind was full of Dan.

Jin: "But I missed you, give me a hug." He insisted.

Jake: "Hello buddy, you heard her she said stay away."

Jin: "Why does it matter to you? She's my fiance."

Jake: "I'm not acting off my opinions or choices, I'm acting of hers." He snarled, cracking his fists.

Serena: "Where is the key, the ultimate Bakugan Brawler? The pyrus battler knows as Dan and his Bakugan Drago?"

Fabia started hugging herself, closely shedding a tear.

Serena took the 'hint' and decided to push the topic off.

Just then an alarm went off.

Linus: "My queen, the Gundailens are attacking the second shield. The perimeter shows that it's the entire Gundailen squadrant. With Barodius and Dharak with them too."

The brawlers took the warning and went off.

Serena: "Good luck Brawlers."

~~~Second Shield~~~

Barodius: "GO BLOW IT TO NOTHINGNESS."

All of the twelve orders activated their strongest abilites but thankfully the Brawlers were there to stop it with countering abilities.

Barodius: "Well, well, well Looks like they bought the Bakugan brawlers. But a party without their strongest battler is nothing."

Fabia: "Gundailens, your rein of terror is over!"

Dharak: "SAYS WHO."

Marucho: "Let's go guys."

Twelve orders: "BAKUGAN BRAWL."

Brawlers: "BAKUGAN BRAWL."

Kazarina: "Battle Gear Level 2 ability activate. Blinding Solar light."

Barodius: "Ability Activate: Night Shade."

Dharak: "Return to nothingness."

All of the brawlers Bakugan return to ball form and land infront of them. All of them are injured and on the ground as well as the castle nights and Linus.

Shun: "They are too strong."

Marucho: "We only have Dharak and Lumogrowl left, we can do this."

Jake: "Nah Marucho, I'm out sorry."

Fabia: "No my home world." She cried.

Spectra: "I'm sorry."

Runo&Julie: "Sorry it has to end this way Fabia."

A voice shook the entire ground.

Dan: "Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand."

Shun: "DAN!?"

Jake: "BUDDY I KNEW YOU COULD MAKE IT."

Baron: "Master DAN."

Mira, Runo & Julie: "DAN YOU MADE IT."

Fabia: "DAN!" She smiled brightly.

Barodius: "WHAT! no matter one brawler stands in no way. Kazarina destroy him."

Kazarina: "Yes Sire, Lumogrowl attack."

Lumogrowl lunges forward trying to attack Drago.

Dan: "Ability Activate. Lumino Hammer."

Drago glows red and starts Bashing Lumogrowl until he returns to ball form with Drago growling out in battle.

Barodius: "Failure. DHARAK!"

Dharak charges Drago head on.

Dan: "Battle Gear Boost!"

Dan: "Battle Gear Level 3 ability."

Barodius: "WHAT A LEVEL 3?"

Dan: "Crossbuster Extreme."

The burning attack sends Dharak flying and back to ball form, and reduces all the Gundailen ships to waste except Barodious's, all the kids are back to normal and are transported back to Earth.

The brawlers stand up to see how powerful and mature Dan has grown.

Shun: "Dan, where have you been all this time?" He asked.

But that is to quiet from the yelling of Barodius falling to the ground from his ship.

Dan takes out his gauntlet.

Dan's dark voice: "Gauntlet Power strike."

Dan takes out his sword ability and puts it inside of the gauntlet making a sheethed sword. Everyone gasps thinking about what he was gonna do next. Dan slowly walks towards him, his energy sword marking and burning the ground. Slowly, Barodius looks up to see that it is pointed at his neck.

Barodius: "Come on kid, don't do this. Don't kill an old man like me."

Dan laughed darkly: "Didn't I tell you I'd be here, huh Ren?"

Ren clutched his teeth and hands but was too weak to continue.

Barodius: "Spare me, anything you want."

Dan: "Leave."

Barodius gasps.

Dan continues: "Leave and never come back. If I ever see you on planet Nethia anywhere. I'm going to reduce your planet to nothing."

Fear is strottling across Barodius's body.

Barodius: "Fine."

As he gets up and gets teleported back to his planet.

Dan lowers his gauntlet and takes it off.

Fabia: "DAN"

Fabia yelled as she lunged towards him her arms held out.

Fabia: "Dan, I'm sorry I broke your heart."

Dan kneeled down as Fabia knelt with him. He kissed Fabia passionately for a good 20 seconds and lowered his head in her prescience.

Dan: "My life is yours Fabia. I can't live without you please."

Fabia hugged his head toward her chest: "I love you, I will stay with you forever." She smiled.

 **There you guys happy? Chapter 4 crossed off the list.**


End file.
